


【baekren/虎莲】 日久生情

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm
Summary: 虎aX兔o





	【baekren/虎莲】 日久生情

一、

已经多少天了……姜东昊只觉得喉咙的干痛快要通过血液才能浸润了。

长途跋涉的人群不知道已经徒步了几日了。

身穿盔甲的士兵终于开始相互说话，他听懂了。是快到了……

他尽力眺望，远处能微微见到太阳般刺眼的光。直到进入，这金碧辉煌的高顶晃的人眼睛疼。

后方开始有了吵闹的声音。吵着要水的男人和哭泣的小孩。

姜东昊身心疲惫，但他还不能松懈。

他注意到在高高的台阶上坐着一个人。

那人手掌撑着下巴，一边张嘴接过侍女的食物，一边摇晃着手里的晶莹剔透的液体。

“他就是你们的将领吗”

姜东昊低声问。声音嘶哑的像受伤的野兽。

“闭嘴！给我跪下你这不知好歹的战俘！”

全副武装的侍从操着蹩脚的本国语像是气急败坏，使劲一拉绳，领头的姜东昊第一个被手铐拴绑的绳索拉倒在地。

接着后方一个又一个的人通过铁链的震动被拉到在地，顿时哭闹声都大了起来。

姜东昊听着这声音心中的怒火烧的更旺了，狠狠地怒视那个心肠同盔甲一般的喽啰。

“好吵…”

高台上的人张了张嘴。可就算是异国语，姜东昊还是从口型和他紧皱的眉头中知晓了。

看来是个有权有势的家伙。此声一出，还在镇压的士兵马上停下自己的动作，一个个的站的比长矛还要直。

姜东昊了然，释放了自己的信息素。机会只有一次，这是长度跋涉未曾进食的他保存的最后一点体力。要好好的聊一聊。

后方吵杂哭闹声瞬间停止了。所以人都带着希翼的眼神望着自己的将军。

刚才还狐假虎威的盔甲们，现在只能勉强靠着，武器支撑自己的身体。

叮。

是坐着舒舒服服的人放下高脚杯。

果然。

“你就是将领？。”

不是听上去怪异的异国语，也不是蹩脚的本国语。他的发音纯正的像本国的贵族那样优雅。

“……”

座上的人没有回答，只是凝视着他。

一旁的喽啰见状，刚准备冲过来教育不知天高地厚的他，就被他一个眼刀扫过，双腿又是一软。

那浅褐的瞳色，好似凶暴的虎兽，随时都会扑过来。

“是…”一直坐着的人边说边站，侍女立刻为其搭上了华贵的绸缎。

“看上去您好像是有想要沟通的想法……”

他一步一步从阶梯走下，身上像带着风，衣着光亮面料从里，散发着他从未嗅过的香甜。

居然是Omega ！姜东昊非常震惊。要知道在他们的国家，是不可能会有Omega 的将领的。alpha 永远都是权势的象征。

“如果白虎将军您愿意，我们可以私下坐下来好好……”

私下，疯了吗？

“找操吗，Omega ！离我远点！ ”

姜东昊咬牙切齿的用着他的语言，冲着这个毫无危险意识的Omega喊着。

只要能听懂的人的脸上都透出惊恐。四周都是想冲上来压制姜东昊的侍卫。可没有一个能冲破生理上的恐惧上前一步。

近看比细雕的人偶还要精致的脸上顿时充满的惊讶，开心笑了起来，

“没想到异国的白虎将军对本国的文化这么精通啊，真是如传说中那样文武双全呢，”

他故意不用自己国家的语言。卷起舌头，说的缓慢且柔软，带着好闻的气味，一个个音节的敲开姜东昊的耳膜。

“你想，其实，也可以……”

姜东昊十分气愤。自己居然被一个不知天高地厚的Omega 调戏了。

“滚！”他用了全身的力气喊到。“你国的无耻真真的是体现到了每一个人身上！”

“嘘！路途遥遥，累了吧？为了你身后的士兵，老人妇女和小孩。服软吧白虎将军”

他轻轻拍打着姜东昊的肩膀，温声软语的，像与朋友交谈般“真诚”的建议着。

“快收一收你的戾气。不然我的士兵抓不到你呀。我可抬不起你。”

那人乖顺的盘坐了下来，昂贵的绸缎就这样掉落在了自己的身上，身上被那股甜腻的味道慢慢地感染着。

“你听话了，我就给战俘最优的待遇。绝不伤害一个。”

姜东昊咬牙切齿，妥协地低下了头。

他真的没有力气了……

姜东昊哪怕不出声，浑身也充满了压迫感，使得四周的士兵依然警惕。他抬起头，瞬间数十只尖锐的矛指向了自己。

以及那个脸上满是笑意的卑劣小人。

这真是常胜将军这一生最耻辱的时刻。

“带下去。”


End file.
